YAY Alcohol
by Gray to Black
Summary: What happens when you take a drunk Laxus and add a Lucy? Well you can get either comedy, a hangover,or...ROMANCE? Random story I wrote because it would get out of my head. Please review. Rated T due to paranoia
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story with a lot of sugar (my version of crack) and caffeine (my version of booze) it got into my head and wouldn't leave me alone...JUST LIKE THE VOICES...kidding sugar and caffeine remember :]

Me:...Oh Lord I just made Laxus drunk...PFFFT HAHAHAHAHA

Laxus:(slurred) It's n*hic*ot funn*hic*y

Lucy:(teasing tone) Yes it is

Me:See even Lucy agrees

Laxus:Sc*hic* screw her

Me: :3 maybe in the next chapter

Lucy: O/O w-what

Laxus: Gray t*hic*o Black doesn't own Fairy Tail

* * *

YAY ALCOHOL

* * *

Nobodies P.O.V

It had been another average day at the Fairy Tail guild. This of course meant fighting, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. One slayer had risen to the bait of Cana and,like everyone else, lost. Of course he'd probably say that her barrel was full of grape juice, just to save his pride. He began the long trudge home, WITHOUT those clingy friends of his.

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

"Uuuuuugh," moaned a very, very, hammered Laxus. "That is the last time I ever drink again," I paused to think of what I just said. And burst out laughing. I mean seriously I order at least three beers a day.

As I kept walking I began to notice that I didn't know where I was. I began to look around for any sort of landmark to let me know where I was. Of course when you're drunk the world feels like it's spinning, and if you're a dragon slayer. It will feel a lot like transportation. I could feel my motion sickness coming on. Trying not to pass out I began stumbling my way toward, well ANYTHING.

As I ran past a pink building, I caught a whiff of someone familiar. They always smell like strawberries and vanilla. I look up and see Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I had just pulled on my PJ's when I heard this weirdly loud thumping. It was coming from my door. Wondering who it could be, since my team is always in my apartment before me. I grab my keys and walk to the door. The thumping is getting louder and more desperate. I grab the doorknob, deep breath, and open the door.

...LAXUS! What the hell is he doing here.

"Hey Lurcy," he slurred. "Canni crash here for a while?"

He managed to get that out before falling face first into my floor. Of course he just had to be drunk didn't he? I picked him up under his arms and started dragging him in. I looked down to see that the drunken idiot is awake and staring. Stareing where you might ask? Where else would a drunk MALE stare at.  
"Laxus if you don't stop staring I'll sic Erza on you sorry ass," I threatened the drunk dragon slayer.

"Aaaaahhh but the view is so nice."

_DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT! What did he have a drinking contest with Cana?_

"Yes I just said that and yes I had a drinking contest with Cana," he said all this with that smirk that always seems to be on his face.

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

_Heh Blondie sure is cute when she gets all flustered like that._ I continued to look at my savior. She was blushing a red deeper than Erza's hair._ I can't believe I never notice how cute Blondie is. I mean yeah I've noticed her body plenty of times, but I never seen her this adorable before._

* * *

Nobodies P.O.V

Lucy dragged the drunk into her living room, which was no easy feat seeing how the man was almost nothing but pure muscle. When she reached the couch, she hoisted first his top half, then his legs on. She then went to go get him some blankets. As she left though, Laxus began to grow uncomfortably hot. So he did what most people do.

He took off his clothes.

As Lucy walked back with a blanket and a pillow in her arms. She shrieked upon seeing the blond dragon slayer in nothing but his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2: Drunk

Me: YAY writer's block is dead!

Laxus: GOOD! You left me drunk and half naked in the last chapter  
Lucy: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Me: But so many people enjoy the mental image of Laxus with no clothes  
Lucy: *sigh* Gray to Black doesn't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Drunk**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but stare at the man before me for just a few seconds before covering my eyes. _Why the hell is Laxus in his boxers!_ I screamed in my mind.

"Hey Lucy do I really look that bad?" Laxus teased. With that annoying, arrogant smirk all over his face.

"Yes! I m-mean no. I-I just mean th-that..."

"Come on Lucy you're hurting my feelings"

"Will you just put some clothes on!"

"But it's soooo hot," whined the blonde slayer.

"UGH! Fine just...just wrap this blanket around you waist"

"Why?"

He's seriously asking me why?! I remove my hands to stare at the man before me again. This time it was on of those 'wow this person is stupid' ones instead of the 'OMG theres a half naked man' stare like the one before before.

"Why you looking at me like I'm an idiot?"

I shrug "because you apparently get stupid when your drunk."

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V**

_I'm not stupid...am I? Ugh I need to get sober so I can think._ I head back to the couch. On the way I practically fall over trying to pick up the pillow and blankets. Lucy comes over and grabs hold of me. I look at her. I look at where her hands are. She's holding me around the waist! _Ok Laxus just think of it as a hug. Nothing weird with that._ She removes her hands from my waist, but places them on my back and begins leading me to the couch.

"Steady there Laxus" she giggles

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my condition"

"Yes but I'm smart enough to not drink with Cana" she points out.

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Lucy guided Laxus over to the couch and helped him settle in. Laxus just lays there looking up at the woman. His eyes never leaving her. Once sure that Laxus is comfortable Lucy heads to her own bed. Ready for a good nights sleep.

* * *

(TimeSkip) 2 hours later

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V**

_Agh I can't sleep. And I'm cold now. Maybe I should put so clothes on...Nah._ I just lay on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling. _Oh I got an idea! When a person is cold it's better for the cold person to share body heat with someone else. I'll just go sleep with Lucy!_

I got up out of my "bed" and shuffled over to Lucy's bed. I quick glance at her to see if she's asleep and have to do a double take. Her hairs spread out around her in a soft golden halo. The moonlight streaming through the window adds hints of silver to it, as well as making her skin appear pure white and smooth to the touch. _Wow...just wow._

As I carefully climb into her bed, I just can't stop from staring at her. Once I've settled in I pull her close to me. She starts to squirm a bit and I tense, then she sighs in a content way and snuggles closer. I look at her in shock. After a while I relax and kiss her forehead and whisper. "Good night Lucy."

* * *

**Me:...HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?**

**Lucy: *blushing* Why are you asking us?**

**Laxus: *also blushing* Stupid author**

**Me: ...Awww look at you two blushing together :3**

**Both: *harder blush* S-SHUT UP! AND STOP POINTING IT OUT!**

**Me: HAHA...Anyway please review. I reeaalllly need to hear from you guys on how you like the story or how to improve it. The review is right down here guys.**

**l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
